Pesan dari Bulu Sayap Merpati
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Legenda tentang bulu sayap merpati putih adalah legenda lama di kota tempat tinggal Fukase. Katanya, siapapun yang mempunyai bulu itu bisa menyampaikan pesan pada orang mati dan bertemu dengan orang itu dalam mimpinya. Fukase mencoba membuktikan legenda itu karena dia memiliki satu keinginanan untuk bicara dengan mendiang ibunya. #61CintArischa [untuk Arischa yang berulang tahun]


__Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha__

* * *

 _ _Pesan dari Bulu Sayap Merpati__

Fukase menatap jendela rumahnya, menatap langit biru bersih nan cerah. Cahaya sang surya yang terang kadang menyilaukan matanya tapi Fukase tetap menatap langit biru. Matanya bergerak-gerak seperti mencari sesuatu di langit itu. Tapi, apa yang Fukase cari dari langit biru itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, dia sebenarnya mencari burung merpati putih yang biasanya bertengger di ranting pohon yang ada di dekat jendela kamarnya. Pohon itu adalah pohon apelyang tumbuh di belakang rumahnya. Pohon itu tinggi dan ranting-ranting pohonnya menjalar kemana-mana sehingga membuat pohon itu terlihat berisi dan besar. Dan salah satu cabang pohonya mengarah ke kamar Fukase, ranting pohonnya tumbuh sampai ke dekat jendela kamar Fukase.

Rumah Fukase adalah rumah sederhana yang memiliki halaman luas, jadi wajar saja kalau di halaman belakang rumahnya ditumbuhi pohon apel _ _.__ Jika angin sedang berhembus kencang terkadang ranting-ranting pohon itu mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamar Fukase, tak jarang Fukase terkejut dibuatnya, sewaktu Fukase lebih kecil dari sekarang dia bahkan pernah merengek ketakutan karena mengira yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendelanya adalah hantu dari cerita yang pernah didengarnya dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

Ketika ranting pohon itu mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamar Fukase, ingatannya berputar pada kejadian sewaktu dia masih lebih kecil dari sekarang. Kejadiannya sekitar lima tahun yang lalu saat Fukase masih berumur lima tahun, saat itu ada salah satu dari teman sekelasnya yang menceritakan hantu si pengetuk jendela. Karena cerita itu Fukase tidak bisa lepas dari ayahnya bahkan dia selalu menangis ketika mendengar ketukan di jendelanya. Karena cerita itu Fukase juga tidak pernah membuka gorden jendela kamarnya, dia bahkan meminta kepada ayahnya untuk menebang ranting-ranting pohon apel itu, tapi ayahnya selalu menolak permintaan Fukase karena pohon itu sangat disukai oleh mendiang ibunya.

Tapi kejadian-kejadian yang dianggapnya menakutkan itu sudah terjadi lama sebelum Fukase mengerti kalau cerita-cerita hantu itu hanya bualan untuk membuat anak-anak tidak terjaga sampai larut malam. Kini usianya sudah sepuluh tahun dan kini Fukase lebih suka membuka gorden dan jendelanya, membiarkan ranting-ranting itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui jendela yang terbuka. Akhir-akhir ini Fukase sering melihat burung merpati putih bertengger di ranting pohon apel yang ada di dekat jendelanya. Fukase sangat menyukai burung itu karena bulunya sangat putih dan pikirnya, itu adalah simbol kesucian sehingga Fukase sering berpikir kalau dirinya adalah orang suci karena sering didatangi oleh merpati putih yang sama, meskipun akhir-akhir ini dia menyadari kalau burung merpati itu terkadang mengincar ulat yang hidup di pohon apel－karena apel-apel di pohon itu sudah mulai masak dan memerah. Tapi paruh burung merpati itu retak di sisi kanannya.

Kini Fukase tengah menanti burung merpati yang sama, dia menyiapkan umpan untuk burung itu dengan menaruh secangkir biji jagung di kusen jendelanya. Dia berharap burung itu datang dan menjatuhkan satu atau dua bulu dari sayap yang ia kepakan ketika hendak pergi dari ranting-ranting pohon apel. Awalnya, Fukase tidak pernah peduli dengan bulu-bulu merpati yang berjatuhan itu, dia bahkan membiarkan sayap-sayap itu berada di atas rerumputan lalu menyapunya ketika sore hari. Tapi saat Fukase sangat menginginkan bulu sayap itu, burung merpati itu tak menampakan paruhnya sama sekali.

 _ _Burung merpati itu kelihatannya tidak datang hari ini,__ ucap Fukase dalam benaknya. Dia menginginkan bulu itu karena dia mendengar sebuah legenda yang mengatakan setiap bulu sayap burung merpati bisa menyampaikan pesan kepada orang-orang yang telah meninggal. Meskipun tetangganya－kakak laki-laki yang bernama Len－bilang penjaga pemakaman di kota ini bisa berbicara dengan orang mati, Fukase terlalu takut untuk bertemu penjaga pemakaman meskipun dia memang pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali ketika dia berziarah ke makam ibunya.

Fukase menghela nafasnya sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari jendela itu lalu duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Dia mengayun-anyunkan kakinya dengan pelan, secara tak sadar kegiatan itu selalu bisa mengurangi rasa kecewanya. Fukase kecewa lantaran ia tak bisa bertemu dengan si burung merpati yang paruhnya retak di sisi kanannya. Dia menginginkan bulu-bulu itu agar dia bisa menyampaikan pesan kepada yang sudah mati, tapi sepertinya keinginan itu tidak bisa terkabul hari ini. Fukase harus sabar dan menunggu hari esok, menunggu si merpati datang dan menjatuhkan bulu-bulu dari sayapnya.

Fukase sendiri sedikit tidak percaya dengan legenda yang dia dengar dari laki-laki yang sering berkunjung ke rumah Len－Mikuo. Mikuo－teman Len yang sering menyebutkan kalau dirinya adalah adik Len－menceritakan sebuah legenda kepadanya ketika dia meminta Len untuk mengantarnya ke pemakaman utuk bicara pada si penjaga pemakaman. Legenda itu berasal dari sebuah cerita rakyat jaman dahulu, saat makhluk penjaga langit masih hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Seorang penjaga langit yang cantik sering mengambil bulu merpati lalu berkomunikasi dengan orang mati.

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Mikuo, Fukase pernah beranggapan kalau penjaga pemakaman adalah salah satu dari penjaga langit tapi Len segera menyangkalnya karena Len mengenal baik penjaga pemakaman yang sering Len jadikan media untuk berkomunikasi dengan mendiang ayah Len.

Suara decitan pintu kayu yang terbuka membuat Fukase menolehkan kepalanya. Ayahnya yang berambut merah seperti milik Fukase masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ayahnya itu bernama Ars. Ars adalah mantan guru Len, dan kini Len sendiri menjadi guru di sekolah Fukase. "Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan? Makan siangnya sudah siap," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Fukase dengan lembut, membuat Fukase turun dari kasurnya lalu berjalan mengikuti ayahnya. Ketika mereka sampai di ruang makan keduanya makan bersama. Tapi Fukase berhenti makan di suapan ke-limanya.

"Pa, apa benar yang dikatakan paman Mikuo itu kalau sayap burung merpati bisa membawa pesan pada mama?" tanya Fukase sambil menatap ayahnya. Hari ini adalah hari minggu jadi dia tidak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah Len sehingga memiliki waktu untuk menanyakan berbagai hal pada ayahnya.

Ars sedikit menelengkan kepalanya lalu berhenti memakan makan siangnya. Dia terkekeh heran, mungkin Ars mentertawakan Fukase karena Fukase mempercayai legenda yang telah dilupakan banyak orang itu. "Papa tidak tahu karena papa tidak pernah mencobanya."

Fukase tidak mengerti maksud di balik kalimat itu. Mungkin Fukase yang terlalu berfikir panjang atau Fukase yang terlalu berimajinasi memikirkan makna kalimat tersebut. Dada sakit dibuat oleh jawaban ayahnya. Fukase menganggap jawaban itu adalah ungkapan halus dari kata 'melupakan' dan orang yang Ars lupakan adalah ibunya yang bernama Sonika. Tapi sesaat tatapan lembut nan ceria Ars berubah menjadi lesu dan tampak sedih, matanya turun ke bawah dan binar di matanya meredup namun bibirnya tetap tersenyum. Fukase pernah melihat bebera kali ekpresi Ars, lebih tepatnya tiga kali dan yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah yang ke-empat kalinya. Ekspresi-ekspresi sedih－yang menampilkan senyuman seakan ia menanggung beban dan kesedihan－Ars masih tergambar jelas dalam benaknya: yang pertama adalah saat Fukase terjatuh dari sepeda saat usinya masih empat tahun, dan akibat Fukase terjatuh dan membuat kakinya terkilir, Ars yang terlalu khawatir salah memakaikan perban pada kaki Fukase padahal Ars adalah seorang guru kesehatan di sekolah khusus perempuan yang menggunakan angsa putih sebagai simbol sekolah mereka; yang ke-dua adalah saat Fukase berusia lima tahun dan ibunya－Sonika－mengalami kecelakaan, Ars menitipkan Fukase pada Len dan Miku lalu meningalkannya ke rumah sakit, saat itu Fukase belum mengetahui apa-apa tentang kecelakaan ibunya; yang ke-tiga terjadi saat usianya lima tahun juga dan tidak lama setelah Ars meninggalkan Fukase ke rumah sakit, kejadian yang membuat Ars kembali mengeluarkan senyuman itu adalah saat kematian ibunya karena kecelakaan yang dialaminya; kali ini yang ke-empat, senyuman itu kembali terlihat lima tahun setelah kematian ibunya saat Fukase bertanya soal legenda sayan burung merpati yang kini sudah tidak dipercayai oleh kebanyakan orang.

Fukase paham kenapa ayahnya pernah mengeluarkan senyuman sedih itu tiga kali, tapi dia tidak paham dengan senyuman sedih yang sekarang. Fukase tidak pernah melihat Ars menangis saat dia meminta Ars untuk menceritakan soal ibunya. Ars juga tidak pernah terlihat mengenakan cincin pernikahannya dengan Sonika setelah Sonika dimakamkan. Ars juga dekat dengan banyak perempuan muda yang cantik dan terkadang menggoda Fukase apakah ia menginginkan ibu yang baru? Terkadang sikap Ars itu membuat Fukase kesal dan ingin meninggikan suaranya pada ayahnya sambil bertanya apakah ayahnya sudah tidak mencintai ibunya? Semua sikap santai yang ditunjukkan Ars selalu membuat Fukase ragu akan rasa cinta ayahnya pada ibunya meskipun dia memang melihat Ars menangis tersedu-sedu saat pemakaman Sonika sambil menggenggam tangan Fukase yang masih mungil. __Tapi, kenapa papa baru menunjukkan senyuman sedih itu setelah lima tahun kematian mama?__ ucapnya dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa kamu memandangiku seperti itu Fukase?" tanya Ars sambil tertawa santai. Senyuman sedih itu kini telah hilang dari wajahnya. Bahkan binar dalam matanya telah kembali.

Tapi, Fukase berharap kalau ayahnya itu memikirkan ibunya atau setidaknya merindukan ibunya dan mengalami hal yang sama dengan dirinya－merindukan ibunya. Fukase menggelengkan kepalanya tapi bukan bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan Ars melainkan untuk memberi keberanian dalam dirinya untuk bertanya pada Ars. "Apa papa tidak rindu pada mama?"

Ars tidak menjawab apa-apa, seperti biasanya beliau hanya tersenyum santai sambil menatap wajah Fukase bagai gemas melihat kelinci kecil berbulu putih ketika Fukase menanyakan perasaannya pada ibunya. Tidak pernah ada jawaban jelas dari Ars. Fukase menganggap dirinya kini telah besar, dia mengaggap di usianya yang ke-sepuluh tahun ini dia sudah mengerti permasalahan orang dewasa seperti ayahnya hanya karena dia menonton film drama keluarga yang sering ditonton Miku－istri Len－secara diam-diam.

"Aku sangat merindukan mama, dan aku ingin bisa bicara dengan mama. Ya... seperti yang sering kak Len lakukan itu... bicara dengan ayahnya melalui penjaga gereja... tapi aku takut dan aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan mama secara langsung. Legenda yang diceritakan oleh paman Mikuo itu katanya bisa mempertemukan kita dengan orang mati dalam mimpi kita," jawab Fukase lalu dia berhenti bicara dan berkata, "aku ingin mama." Fukase sebenarnya takut untuk bertanya dan berbicara seperti itu karena dia yakin ayahnya hanya menganggap cerita Len dan Mikuo itu hanya bualan untuk menyenangkan hati anak kecil sepertinya. Fukase pernah menanyakan pertanyaan hal yang sama tiga kali saat usianya masih delapan tahun dan itu membuat hubungan keduanya sempat merenggang. Tapi ketiga pertanyaan itu ia tanyakan saat Fukase belum mengenali legenda itu.

"Kamu ingin mama baru?" tanya Ars. Ini adalah ke-empat kalinya Ars menjawab pertanyaan Fukase dengan jawaban yang sama, sebuah pertanyaan. Fukase berfikir, mungkin kerenggangan akan kembali terjadi di antara mereka seperti kejadian dua tahun yang lalu.

Tapi, Fukase menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha tenang dan tidak termakan emosinya seperti dulu. Sering dititipkan di rumah keluarga Kagamine sepertinya berpengaruh pada perkembangan jiwa Fukase, dia jadi anak yang bisa mengontrol emosinya. Didikan Miku yang penuh perhatian dan Len yang tegas mulai membentuk katakter Fukase menjadi sedikit pendiam dan pemikir, berbeda dengan ayahnya yang santai.

"Papa jangan mengalihkan pertanyaanku..." ucap Fukase. Meskipun dia pendiam, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia merasa sedih ayahnya mengalihkan pertanyaan yang begitu berarti bagi dirinya dan kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dengan air mata yang mulai menggenangi matanya.

Ars tetap tersenyum lalu dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja, santai. "Tapi kamu bilang kamu ingin mama?"

"Aku hanya menginginkan mama Sonika."

"Mama Sonika kan sudah tiada, dia tidak bisa kembali ke dunia ini dan bersama dengan kita. Dunia kita ini berbeda dengan dunia mama Sonika," jawab Ars dan dia menaruh sendoknya di mangkuk makan siangnya. "Kalau kamu mau mama, aku akan menikah lagi."

Fukase memutuskan untuk diam meskipun kini ia sangat ingin marah kepada ayahnya. Fukase berdiri dari duduknya. "Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya," ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya lalu mendorong kursi makannya ke belakang.

"Tapi makananmu belum habis."

"Aku akan pergi ke luar dan bermain dengan teman-temanku," ucap Fukase tanpa menatap wajah ayahnya sehingga ia tak tahu ekspresi apa yang sedang dipasang ayahnya, mungkin wajah santai. Tapi, Fukase sendiri tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Dia berlari keluar dari ruang makan lalu berlari keluar dari rumahnya.

Dengan sandal dia berlari melewati rumah Kagamine. Dia tidak menoleh sama sekali meskipun Miku dan anaknya yang berusia dua tahun memanggil Fukase yang melewati depan rumah mereka. Fukase terus berlari dan berlari seperti kabur menghindari ayahnya. Kaki-kaki kecilnya terus berlari membawanya menjauh dari rumah tapi dia berhenti ketika matanya tertuju pada pohon apel yang berada di dekat jembatan yang menyeberangi sungai untuk menuju sebuah danau kecil dimana angsa-angsa dan burung biasa berkumpul mencari ikan.

Pohon apel itu seperti pohon apel yang ada di halaman belakang rumahnya. Di sebelah pohon itu ada sebuah bangku batu. Fukase memperhatikan pohon itu, sambil berharap ada burung merpati yang bertengger di sana. Setelah dia mempelajari pohon itu dan memperhatikan pohon itu memiliki buah yang sudah masak dan berwarna merah gelap, dia menemukan burung merpati yang sama dengan burung merpati yang biasanya bertengger di pohon apelnya. Mungkin itu memang burung merpati yang sama karena Fukase melihat retakan di paruh kananya. Selama ini burung itu menempari pohon ini dan terdapat sarang burung yang baru di ranting-ranting pohon apel itu. Jujur saja, Fukase merasa heran karena melihat burung merpati putih itu membuat sarang di pohon apel. Tapi, setiap makhluk itu ada yang berbeda dari jenisnya dan mungkin burung merpati putih ini salah satu dari mereka yang berbeda dengan jenisnya.

Fukase mendekati burung itu tapi burung itu pergi meninggalkannya, mungkin takut dengan Fukase karena Fukase mendekati pohon dan burung itu dengan tiba-tiba memanjat batang pohonnya. Satu helai bulu burung itu jatuh ke atas kepala Fukase dan satunya lagi jatuh ke tanah. Fukase tidak yakin bulu itu adalah bulu sayap burung itu tapi dia berharap bulu itu adalah bagian dari sayap burung merpati itu.

Dia mengambil kedua bulu yang terjatuh itu lalu duduk di bangku batu di sebelah pohon tersebut. Tanpa mencuci bulu itu dia menggenggam bulu itu di kedua tangannya. "Bulu sayap merpati... sampaikanlah pesanku pada mama Sonika... mama... aku merindukan mama... dan katakanlah pada papa kalau meskipun dunia kita itu berbeda... aku tetap menyayangi mama... aku tidak ingin papa menikah lagi... aku ingin papa tetap menyangi mama.. aku tidak ingin mama yang lain karena mama adalah satu-satunya mama bagiku..."

"Kalau kamu berdoa, sebaiknya ucapkan dalam hatimu dari pada bicara di tengah jalan seperti ini," ucap sebuah suara yang Fukase kenal tapi dia tidak mengenali nama si pemilik suara. Suara itu pernah didengarnya beberapa kali dan suara ini ada saat pemakaman ibunya. Suara ini adalah suara si penjaga pemakaman.

Fukase mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap si penjaga pemakaman yang berpakaian serba hitam seakan ia akan menghandiri acara peringatan kematian seseorang. Fukase merasa malu doanya di dengar oleh si penjaga pemakaman, orang yang ditakutinya sekaligus orang yang selalu membuatnya penasaran. "Pak penjaga..."

"Kamu ingin menyampaikan pesanmu pada ibumu? Aku bisa menyampaikannya kalau kamu mau," jawab si penjaga pemakan sambil tersenyum tipis lalu duduk di sebelah Fukase.

Fukase terdiam antara menginginkan si penjaga pemakaman menyampaikan pesannya pada ibunya atau memilih diam dan pergi karena takut dia akan dirasuki arwah-arwah menakutkan karena si penjaga pemakaman bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka lalu si arwah itu akan membawanya ke dunia orang mati dan berkumpul dengan hantu-hantu.

"Tidak mau ya? Ah iya kamu sudah menyampaikan pesan lewat bulu-bulu itu kan," ucap si penjaga pemakaman sambil menoleh pada Fukase. "Tenang saja, pesanmu akan segera tersampaikan."

Fukase mengangguk lalu dia menoleh dengan hati-hati ke si penjaga pemakaman. "Pak penjaga tahu legenda bulu sayap itu ya? Apa pesanku benar-benar akan sampai ke mama?" tanya Fukase.

Si penjaga pemakaman menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, tentu saja. Aku tahu legenda itu. Pesanmu itu akan segera tersampaikan."

"Bagaimana pak penjaga tahu? Apa pak penjaga pernah melakukannya? Apa itu berhasil?" tanya Fukase.

Penjaga pemakaman itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berkata, "dulu aku pernah mengirimkan pesan pada temanku yang telah meninggal lewat bulu-bulu itu lalu malamnya aku bertemu dengan temanku melewati mimpi. Tapi, sayangnya itu hanya berlaku satu kali saja untuk setiap orang mati."

"Maksud pak penjaga?" tanya Fukase.

"Kamu tidak akan bisa mengirimkan pesan lewat bulu-bulu itu lagi kepada orang yang sama meskipun bulu-bulu yang kamu gunakan adalah bulu yang berbeda. Aku pernah mencobanya beberapa kali dan tidak ada hasilnya, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Tapi ketika aku mencobanya dengan orang mati yang lain yang belum pernah kukirim pesan, orang mati itu datang ke mimpiku."

Mulut Fukase sedikit terbuka lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya, kecewa dengan apa yang baru saja ia ketahui. "Itu artinya aku hanya bisa bertemu dengan mama satu kali saja?" tanya Fukase.

"Ya."

Setelah perbincangan kecil itu Fukase pulang dengan sedikit perasaan kecewa. Tapi dia terlalu malas untuk pulang ke rumah, dia juga sedikit malu dan marah untuk pulang ke rumah setelah dia pergi begitu saja tanpa memberikan senyum. Fukase memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman bermain, tapi ketika dia sampai di sana dia semakin kecewa ketika tidak ada teman-temannya yang bermain di sana, taman itu kosong mungkin karena sedang musim hujan sehingga taman bermain menjadi licin dan berlumpur seperti kolam lumpur. Fukase memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Ketika sampai di rumah Fukase segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa menemui ayahnya. Tapi, kelihatannya ayahnya tidak ada di dalam rumahnya karena sandal Ars tidak ada, hanya ada sepatunya saja. Fukase menaruh sendalnya di sebelah sepatu Ars lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu menyimpan bulu sayap itu di bawah bantalnya. Fukase enggan untuk tidur karena hari masih siang, sehingga Fukase keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan yang ditinggalkannya tadi.

Semua makanan masih ada di atas meja makan yang hanya memiliki sepasang kursi meja makan yang saling berhadapan. Kedua kursinya bahkan tidak di rapatkan pada meja, kursi-kursi itu saling berjauhan. Fukase mendekati meja makan itu, memperhatikan setiap detil makanan yang ada di atas piring dan mangkuk, semuanya masih sama seperti sewaktu Fukase lari dari ayahnya.

Suara pintu rumahnya yang terbuka dan tertutup terdengar sampai ruang makan. Fukase yakin kalau itu ayahnya karena dia mendengar suara pintu yang terhantam, mungkin ayahnya sedang marah dan kesal lalu kelelahan mencari dirinya yang tiba-tiba keluar dari rumah meninggalkan makan siangnya. Suara langkah kaki yang Fukase anggap sebagai langkah kaki ayahnya itu semakin mendekat ke ruang makan. Fukase menoleh ke belakangnya, melihat ambang pintu ruang makan yang terhubung dengan ruang keluarga. Ayahnya telah berdiri di depan ambang pintu itu dengan tatapan dingin. Tidak ada senyuman atau kesedihan tampak dari wajahnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat wajah Ars yang dingin.

"Fukase," panggil ayahnya sambil mendekati Fukase. Fukase memperhatikan wajah ayahnya dan sesaat dia merasa takut pada ayahnya, takut akan dimarahi olehnya. Tapi dia melihat bulir keringat mengalir dari atas dahinya, turun dan melewati alis-alisnya yang tebal.

Fukase menurunkan pandangannya, tapi sambil melihat dada ayahnya yang mengembang-mengempis, kelihatan seperti orang yang baru saja berolahraga, dan olahraga yang mungkin Ars lakukan tadi adalah berlarian ke sana sini mencari anaknya yang tiba-tiba kabur dari makan siangnya tanpa menyampaikan alasan apapun, namanya juga kabur. Ketika matanya menatap kaki Ars, dia melihat kaki Ars kotor dengan lumpur. Tidak seperti dirinya, mungkin Ars sempat terjatuh atau menendang-nendang tanah basah lantaran kesal pada anaknya.

"Ya, papa?" tanya Fukase. Tangan Fukase mulai bergetar dan pandangannya juga mulai berkaca-kaca, lagi-lagi dadannya terasa sesak dan matanya semakin basah. Tapi, Fukase menahan air matanya sehingga membuat dadanya terasa semakin sesak dan tenggorokan serta kerongkongan sakit seperti menelan makanan yang tidak dikunyah sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kamu langsung lari begitu saja? Kamu tahu kalau itu bukan tindakan yang sopan bukan?" tanya Ars sambil berjalan mendekati Fukase, Fukase bisa tahu karena dia melihat bayangan ayahnya pada lantai yang semakin mendekatinya. "Apa ibumu pernah mengajarkan tindakan yang tidak sopan seperti itu?" tanya Ars.

Fukase menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia meremas kedua sisi celana panjangnya, membuat celana itu sedikit terangkat hingga di atas mata kakinya.

"Fukase," panggilnya lagi tapi kini suara dinginnya itu telah berubah menjadi lebih lembut, mirip seperti saat ayahnya sedang santai tapi masih sedikit lembut. Suara itu selalu dikeluarkan Ars ketika dia berusaha menenangkan diri Fukase dan juga setelah dia selesai memarahi Fukase dengan nada suara yang tinggi.

Setiap kali Fukase mendengar suara itu dia sedikit berani untuk mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah ayahnya setiap kali mereka berdua tengah dalam perdebatan atau pertikaian. Fukase lebih menyukai suara Ars yang seperti ini ketimbang suara santai Ars yang seringkali beliau gunakan untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan soal perasaan ayahnya paada ibunya.

"Kamu tidak ingin papa menikah lagi?" tanya Ars. Saat pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh ayahnya, senyum sendu kesedihan itu kembali tampak di wajah ayahnya.

Dada Fukase terasa sesak ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan itu. Fukase menganggukkan kepalanya sambil melepaskan cengkeramannya pada celana panjangnya. "Aku tidak ingin memiliki mama yang baru..."

Ars menghela nafasnya, senyuman sendu itu kembali menjadi tatapan dingin. Ketika tatapan dingin itu kembali, Fukase juga kembali menundukkan pandangannya, menghindari pertemuan mata mereka berdua. "Kenapa? Bukankah kamu sering mengeluh karena kamu tidak memiliki mama seperti teman-temanmu yang lain?"

Fukase terdiam, dia memainkan kedua ibu jarinya dengan jari-jari yang lainnya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat ketika bayangan Ars pada lantai semakin menyatu dengan bayangan dirinya sendiri. Ars membungkukkan badannya, lirikan matanya itu dapat melihat ayahnya itu membungkukkan badannya lalu jongkok di depan Ars. Ars mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat mata mereka berdua bertemu.

"Kamu tiba-tiba lari dan pergi tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun," ucap Ars lalu alisnya menyentak. Sudah telat bagi Fukase untuk kabur ke kamarnya karena ayahnya kini menggenggam tangannya, jika dia berusaha kabur ayahnya akan menangkapnya dan tidak akan membiarkannya pergi, seperti hal yang pernah terjadi dulu lalu Fukase membentak ayahnya agar dia bisa kabur tapi itu membuat hubungan mereka merenggang. "Baru kali ini kamu langsung pergi dari rumah, apa kamu tidak tahu kalau papa sangat mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Mata Fukase membulat, ya tentu saja dia tahu kalau Ars mengkhawatirkannya tapi dia sudah terlanjut kesal karena ayahnya sering menganggap enteng permasalahan yang dianggap Fukase adalah hal yang terpenting baginya－perasaan ayahnya pada mendiang ibunya.

"Ayah takut kalau kamu lari dan pergi ke jalan raya... lalu..." Ars menundukkan kepalanya dan terdengar suara nafas yang berat, dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "lalu kamu akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti Sonika..."

Baru kali ini Fukase melihat ayahnya tampak sedih ketika membicarakan soal Sonika, dan jujur itu sedikit memuaskan rasa penasaran Fukase. Meskipun tak terlontar jawaban pasti ya atau tidak tapi Fukase dapat melihat kalau Ars menyimpan sedikit kesedihan dari nafasnya yang berat dan suaranya yang kecil tadi.

"Papa... jawab saja... aku hanya ingin tahu apa papa masih sayang pada mama... aku kesal karena papa dekat dengan banyak perempuan dan papa sering mengalihkan pertanyaanku..." Fukase ikut menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya kini tak terbendung, ya dia hanya anak kecil yang berusia sepuluh tahun yang berusaha dan menganggap dirinya sudah dewasa padahal sudah jelas kalau Fukase hanyalah seorang anak-anak yang masih manja. "Aku lari karena aku kesal pada papa... dan aku takut kalau aku akan membentak papa seperti dulu..." Matanya kini benar-benar basah, pandangannya buyar dan berkaca-kaca. Air mata keluar dari ekor matanya lalu mengalir melewati tulang pipinya dan langsung jatuh ke lantai ruang makan.

Ars mengangkat kepalanya. Dia sedikit membangkitkan dirinya dan berlutut di depan Fukase, membuat Fukase hanya bisa melihat dada Ars yang bidang. "Aku masih menyayangi mamamu... setiap detik... setiap menit... aku masih belum bisa melupakan sosoknya yang terbaring kaku di rumah sakit... papa belum bisa melupakan bau parfum yang biasa digunakan mama... papa... papa belum bisa melupakan senyuman dan suara mama..." Suara Ars mulai terisak.

Fukase melihat air mata yang jatuh ke lantai tapi ia tahu betul kalau air mata itu bukan dari matanya. Fukase mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah ayahnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi datar dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya. Bibir Ars yang terlihat bergetar perlahan-lahan melengkungkan sebuah senyuman tipis tapi alisnya melengkung sendu ke bawah.

"Papa tidak bisa melupakan mama..."

Senyuman sendu itu kembali Fukase lihat, tapi kali ini senyuman itu dibarengi dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Nafas Fukase terisak, ia ingin segera menghentikan tangisannya untuk mempertanyakan semua sikap yang selama ini ditunjukkan oleh Ars tapi ketika ia memikirkan semua itu tangisannya justru semakin menjadi-jadi dan ia semakin sulit untuk bicara. Jangankan bicara, mengambil nafas dia saja sudah kesulitan dan dadanya mengembang mengempis dengan cepat, ya Fukase memang kehabisan nafas karena tangisannya. "Ta-tapi... ke-ke-kena-kenapa pa... pa... terlihat biasa-biasa saja..." Fukase menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berkata sambil mengeluarkan nafasnya, "papa juga dekat sama ba-banyak perem...puan... aku benci itu..." Fukase kembali menangis dan menarik baju Ars. Meskipun usianya sepuluh tahun dan dia selalu merasa kalau dirinya sudah besar kini dia merasa seperti anak yang lebih kecil dan ingin menangis dalam pelukan ayahnya.

"Itu karena papa berusaha melupakan mama..." Ars memeluk Fukase dan sama-sama menangis. "Maafkan papa karena papa akhirnya sering menyakiti perasaanmu..." Ars berhenti sejenak, membiarkan seluruh air matanya tumbah ke rambut Fukase lalu mengalir ke telinga Fukase. Fukase bisa merasakan telinganya basah dan pipinya juga basah karena mendapatkan kecupan dari ayahnya. "Sebenarnya papa sangat senang karena papa tahu kalau kamu masih sayang dengan mama dan tidak ingin papa menikah lagi," ucapnya lalu menutup mata, mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya seakan berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya meskipun dadanya sama-sama terlihat mengembang-mengempis dengan cepat bagai kehabisan nafas. "Tapi kalau papa turuti keinginanmu dan mengikuti keinginan papa, papa akan menjadi papa yang egois karena kamu tidak akan memiliki perhatian dari mama..." Ars diam sejenak, kembali mengambil nafas yang panjang lalu berkata, "papa jarang di rumah dan papa tidak ingin kamu menjadi anak yang kurang kasih sayang. Papa ingin kamu merasakan kebahagiaan seperti anak-anak yang lainnya... berada dalam keluarga yang utuh..."

"Aku... tidak mau begitu kalau mamaku bukan mama Sonika... aku jauh lebih senang hanya dengan berdua bersama papa." Fukase mendorong tubuh Ars dan menarik dirinya menjauh dari Ars. Dia mengusap matanya tapi air matanya masih mengalir walaupun tidak sederas yang sebelumnya. Kini mata dan dahinya terasa pusing dan pandangannya juga berkunang-kunang. "Aku memang iri dengan teman-temanku karena mereka masih punya mama... tapi bukan berarti aku ingin orang lain untuk menjadi mamaku... aku hanya iri karena mereka bisa bicara dengan mama mereka... tapi aku tidak..."

Ars terkekeh mendengar ucapan Fukase. Dia mengusap air matanya lalu kembali berjongkok menatap Fukase, Fukase dengan refleks menundukkan pandangannya, menatap wajah ayahnya. Ars tersenyum. "Kamu memang benar-benar anak ayah Fukase, keras kepala. Kalau kamu memang tidak ingin punya mama baru... berarti papa harus melupakan permintaan mama."

"Memang mama meminta apa?"

"Mama minta agar papa mencari kebahagiaan yang baru dengan Fukase tanpa kehadiran mama... dan mama juga sempat menyuruh papa untuk mencari mama baru untuk Fukase agar Fukase tidak sedih dan... papa memang merasa kebahagiaan Fukase adalah memiliki keluarga yang utuh," jawab Ars.

"Hah?" Fukase sedikit bingung dia juga sedikit tidak mengerti dengan jawaban ayahnya tapi setelah berfikir sejenak Fukase tersenyum dan terkekeh pada ayahnya. "Tapi pa, aku kan sudah senang hanya dengan papa meskipun aku juga merindukan mama dan ingin bicara dengan mama."

Ars hanya diam saja sambil tersenyum tapi rona merah sedikit muncul di wajahnya lalu dia terkekeh dan seperti dirinya yang biasanya telah kembali lagi.

"Apa mama bilang begitu sebelum mama meninggal?" tanya Fukase.

Ars menggelengkan kepalanya. Senyum merekah di wajahnya sehingga membuat matanya menyipit. "Papa menggunakan bulu burung merpati dan meminta mama untuk menemui papa sebentar saja. Ketika papa tertidur mama datang ke dalam mimpi papa dan bicara seperti itu tadi."

Mata Fukase membulat sesaat timbul rasa kesal dalam dirinya karena ayahnya sempat membohonginya soal menggunakan bulu sayap merpati itu. "Papa bilang papa belum pernah menggunakan bulu merpati dan papa juga bilang papa tidak percaya dengan legenda itu."

"Awalnya papa memang tidak percaya, tapi karena papa sangat ingin bertemu dengan mama, Mikuo juga memberitahukan legenda lama itu pada papa, jadi papa mencari burung merpati dan mengambil bulu burung yang berjatuhan," ucap Ars lalu berdiri dan memegangi bahu Fukase. "Nah, cukup bicaranya, papa malu karena menangis di depanmu. Kita lanjutkan makan siang kita ya." Ars kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Iya." Fukase kembali mengusap matanya dan juga mengusap hidungnya. Dia tersenyum lalu duduk di kursinya.

.

Fukase bangun di sebuah ruangan putih yang kosong tanpa apapun. Hanya ada cahaya dan semuanya berwarna putih. Seingat Fukase, dia baru saja tidur ditemani oleh ayahnya sambil diceritakan bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka sampai akhirnya mereka berpacaran. Padahal, Fukase sudah pernah mendengar cerita itu dari mamanya saat dia kecil, dan ayahnya juga pernah menceritakannya lagi saat usianya tujuh tahun dan kini dia meminta diceritakan cerita ayah dan ibunya lagi sebagai cerita untuk mengantarnya tidur. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Fukase meminta di bacakan cerita tidur lagi karena setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke-delepan tahun, Fukase tidak mau dibacakan cerita sebelum tidur karena menganggap mendengar cerita sebelum tidur adalah hal yang dilakukan oleh anak kecil.

Ruangan yang serba putih itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi kamar tidurnya sendiri, kamar yang tidak pernah dirubah semenjak ia kecil. Dia tidak tahu kenapa ruangan itu berubah menjadi kamarnya. Fukase berdiri di tengah-tengahnya menghadap jendela yang terbuka dimana ada ranting pohon apel di belakang jendela itu dan ada burung merpati yang bertengger di ranting itu. Tapi, pohon apel itu tidak tengah berbuah. Di luar jug ahari sudah malam dan langit penuh dengan bintang.

"Fukase," ucap sebuah suara yang sedikit asing di telinga Fukase. Dia tidak mengenali suara ini, tapi suara ini juga sangat familiar. Dadanya terasa sesak seakan ada yang menark kesedihan dalam dirinya dari suara itu.

Fukase berbalik ke belakang, menatap ambang pintu kamarnya. Tapi tak ada siapa-siapa di sana hanya segumpalan awan putih yang berkilau-kilau. Fukase sedikit ngeri dibuatnya karena ini sebuah tampak aneh bagi dirinya, semuanya kejadian dari ruangan putih yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kamarnya; suara yang memanggil namanya; dan awan putih yang berkilau benar-benar terasa mistis baginya. __Mungkin ini adalah mimpi__ , pikir Fukase. Lagipula segala hal dapat terjadi dalam mimpi dan kebanyakan hal itu adalah hal yang tidak terduga. Tapi kalaupun ini adalah mimpi, Fukase merasakan sesuatu yang sangat nyata, anehnya dia ingat kalau dia tadi tertidur di sebelah ayahnya sambil dibacakan sebuah cerita.

Sekumpulan awan itu berubah bentuk, mulanya berbentuk seperti seorang wanita dewasa lalu kumpulan awan itu benar-benar berubah menjadi wanita yang benar-benar berharga bagi Fukase, wanita yang selalu diimpi-impikan oleh Fukase, wanita yang selalu ingin Fukase temui dalam mimpinya, itu adalah Sonika.

"Mama!" ucap Fukase lalu berlari menghampiri mamanya sambil membuka lebar tangannya. Sonika juga membuka tangannya lebar, lalu memeluk Fukase ketika anak itu berada di dekatnya. "Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan mama!" Kalau ini benar-benar mimpi, artinya bulu merpati itu benar-benar bekerja dan legenda yang diceritakan Mikuo itu bukan sekedar bualan harapan palsu untuk menangkan hati yang berduka.

Fukase bahkan sudah tidak mengenali suara Sonika. Sonika meninggal ketika usia Fukase lima tahun, wajar kalau anak kecil di usianya itu tidak mengingat suara seseorang meskipun orang itu pernah menjadi orang terdekat.

"Mama, ada Fukase yang ingin sampaikan pada mama," ucap Fukase. Fukase sama sekali tidak menangis ketika melihat Sonika dan sesaat dia mentertawakan Ars dalam hatinya karena dia yakin ayahnya itu akan menitikkan air mata ketika melihat Sonika meskipun hanya dalam mimpi.

"Shht." Sonika meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Fukase lalu kembali memeluk Fukase dan melepaskannya lagi, tapi dia masih merangkul Fukase dengan kedua tangannya. "Mama sudah tahu pesanmu dari bulu sayap merpati dan juga dari si penjaga pemakaman."

Mata Fukase membulat. "Jadi... penjaga pemakaman itu menyampaikan pesanku juga... dia mengupingku berarti..." Fukase mendesis sambil menyipitkan matanya tapi dia langsung berhenti ketika mendengar kekehan ibunya. Sonika membawa Fukase ke kasur dan mereka berdua duduk di kasur Fukase.

"Mama... papa cerita padaku kalau mama pernah meminta papa untuk menikah lagi... tapi... papa tidak usah menikah lagi ya..." Fukase memegang tangan mamanya dan mamanya itu mengelus-elus tangan Fukase dnegan lembut.

Sonika tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Fukase. "Kalau itu yang membuat kalian berdua bahagia... kenapa tidak? Mama meminta itu pada papamu karena mama takut kamu sedih karena tidak punya mama... tapi sepertinya mama salah, mama justru membuat hubungan kalian pernah buruk 'kan? Mama minta maaf ya..."

"Kenapa mama bisa tahu? Apa penjaga pemakaman yang memberitahu mama?" tanya Fukase lalu dia menggumam heran. "Tapi... aku tidak pernah bicara pada penjaga pemakaman... aku baru berani bicara pada beliau 'kan siang tadi... apa papa yang cerita?"

Sonika kembali mengelus pipi Fukase. "Tidak ada yang memberitahu mama karena mama selalu memperhatikan kalian."

Mata Fukase kembali membulat dan dia mulai bersemangat. "Kalau begitu... apa mama menjadi salah satu dari bintang-bintang di langit? Temanku dulu pernah bilang... kata bibinya itu orang mati itu menjadi bintang."

Sonika terkekeh. "Ya, mungkin, tapi mama bukan bintang yang ada di langit. Mama adalah bintang di hati kalian," jawab Sonika sambil menunjuk dada Fukase, menunjuk jantung Fukase dan berkata, "selama mama ada di hati Fukase dan papa, mama akan terus mengawasi dan melihat kalian berdua." Sonika lalu mengajak Fukase untuk berbaring, Fukase ingat kenangan masa kecilnya ketika Sonika tidur di sebelahnya sambil membacakan berbagai cerita baik dari buku ataupun tidak.

"Kenapa aku disuruh tidur? Aku kan ingin bicara banyak sama mama," ucap Fukase sambil berusaha untuk bangun tapi Sonika yang berbaring di sebelahnya kembali mendorong Fukase untuk kembali tidur. "Katanya... aku hanya bisa menggunakan bulu burung itu sekali saja... aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan mama lagi di mimpiku..."

"Hm... kamu bisa bicara dengan mama lewat penjaga pemakaman. Kota ini sangat beruntung karena memiliki penjaga pemakaman yang hebat seperti dia, tidak semua penjaga pemakaman bisa berkomunikasi dengan hantu seperti mama 'kan?" Sonika mengelus-elus kepala Fukase lalu menepuk-nepuk lengan Fukase dengan lembut. "Mama ingin sekali membacakan cerita pada Fukase, seperti dulu, boleh 'kan?"

Fukase menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memeluk guling yang ada di sebelahnya sambil tidur menghadap Sonika.

"Kamu ingin mama bacakan cerita apa?" tanya Sonika lalu bergumam, "sepertinya mama masih ingat beberapa cerita... 'Si Pemain Seruling' lalu 'Kodok dan Kucing' hm... apalagi ya..." Sonika kembali menggumam sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Fukase. Tiba-tiba dia menatap mata Fukase dan menyeringai, "ah mama ingat cerita 'Si Pembawa Mimpi' juga."

"Aku ingin mendengar cerita mama saja, cerita apa saja soal mama," jawab Fukase sambil memegang tangan ibunya itu.

"Hmm... baiklah kalau begitu."

Sonika mulai bercerita, entah ini sebuah kebetulan atau apa tapi Sonika menceritakan cerita yang sama dengan yang baru saja diceritakan oleh Ars, hanya saja memang ada beberapa bagian yang tidak diceritakan Ars. Entah bagaimana dan kapan, Fukase menutup matanya dan tidurnya terasa dengan cepat karena Fukase membuka matanya dan melihat kamarnya sudah diterangi oleh cahaya matahari dan ibunya sudah tidak berbaring di sebelahnya lagi. Bahkan Ars tidak ada di sebelahnya juga, mungkin ayahnya itu sudah bangun lebih pagi untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah tempatnya bekerja.

Ars berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Fukase sambil mengancingkan lengan jas putih panjangnya, jas yang digunakannya untuk bekerja. "Kamu sudah bangun Fukase?" tanya Ars sambil berjalan mendekati Fukase.

Fukase bangkit dari tidurnya lalu bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidurnya. "Sekarang jam berapa pa?" tanya Fukase sambil mengusap-usap matanya. Dia lalu berputar dan bergeser lalu duduk di tepi kasurnya, membuat kaki-kaki kecilnya menggantung-gantung di kasurnya.

"Jam enam, ayo cepat bangun, kamu harus siap-siap ke sekolah 'kan?" tanya Ars.

Fukase turun dari kasur itu perlahan-lahan, tubuhnya terasa ringan dan matanya masih terkantuk-kantuk, dia belum benar-benar terjaga sehingga dia memegangi sisi kasurnya. "Pa... tadi malam aku bertemu dengan mama dalam mimpiku..." ucap Fukase, menjawab pertanyaan Fukase degan hal yang tidak berhubungan. Fukase menguap dan kembali mengusap-usap matanya. "Pa, apa aku boleh..." kalimatnya terputus karena mulutnya yang menguap, "ke makam mama setelah pulang sekolah?"

"Boleh saja, tapi apa kamu berani ke sana sendirian? ah iya hari papa juga akan tinggal di asrama guru, jadi nanti kamu tidur di rumah Len saja ya."

Fukase menarik tubuhnya ke atas, merenggangkan tubuhnya sampai ia merasa lebih baik lalu melemaskan tubuhnya itu. "Aku... tidak terlalu berani sih... aku akan minta kak Len untuk menemaniku saja."

.

Fukase memandangi makam ibunya. Batu nisannya masih sedikit basah karena siang tadi hujan sempat mengguyur kota ini, hujannya tidak lebat tapi mampu membasahi jalanan kota tapi tidak meninggalkan genangan air di jalanan kota. Beruntunglah hujan hanya sebentar dan tidak begitu lebat sehingga tanah pemakaman tidak berlumpur dan Fukase tetap bisa mengunjungi makam ibunya. Fukase berdiri bersebelahan dengan Len yang menemaninya ke pemakaman.

"Mama, aku harap aku bisa bicara dengan mama lagi... tapi aku sudah menggunakan bulu burung merpati..." gumam Fukase sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Fukase, memangnya yang legenda konyol yang diceritakan Mikuo itu benar-benar nyata? Kamu benar-benar berdoa dengan bulu burung itu?" tanya Len dengan suara skeptisnya. Fukase mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia sedikit kesal mendengar Len mengatakan bulu sayap merpati itu adalah hal yang konyol.

Fukase sedikit menggerang. "Itu bukan hal yang konyol! Itu benar-benar berhasil kok!"

Len memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya lalu memutar bola matanya. "Hm... benarkah? Mungkin aku akan mencobanya nanti."

Fukase menolehkan kepalanya mencari si penjaga pemakaman. Tapi penjaga pemakaman itu benar-benar misterius, dia sering muncul dan datang tiba-tiba di sudut-sudut pemakaman, tapi sekarang dia tidak terlihat dalam jangkauan Fukase. "Aku tidak melihat penjaga pemakaman."

"Tumben sekali kamu mencari beliau, biasanya kamu ketakutan 'kan?" tanya Len sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Hm... aku ingin menyampaikan pesan pada mama... aku ingin bilang terima kasih pada mama karena mama telah datang ke mimpiku," jawab Fukase sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan memegang tali gendongan tasnya. Dia kembali menoleh kepada Len ketika dia mendengar gumaman pelan dari Len.

"Aku rasa kamu tidak perlu menemui penjaga pemakaman," ucap Len lalu menoleh pada Fukase dan tersenyum, "karena mamamu pasti sudah mendengar ucapan terima kasihmu itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tapi sayangnya kita tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat dan mendengar mereka yang telah mati," jawab Len sambil mengangkat satu bahunya.

Mata Fukase yang tengah menatap wajah Len teralihkan ketika dia melihat sosok burung merpati putih bertengger di pohon yang ada di belakang Len. Burung itu bertengger di ranting terluar pohon itu, dia memiliki ciri paruh yang retak di sisi kanannya. Itu adalah merpati yang biasa bertengger di ranting pohon apel di rumahnya. Entah bagaimana burung itu bertengger di pohon mati di pemakaman, mungkin ini hanya sebuah kebetulan atau burung itu sedang terbang lallu melihat kehadiran Fukase di pemakaman makanya burung itu bertengger di pohon yang ada di dekat Fukase. Fukase melengkungkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya sehingga matanya sedikit menyipit. __Burung itu...__ gumam Fukase dalam hatinya, __terima kasih atas bulu burung yang kamu jatuhkan itu.__

"Ada apa?" tanya Len yang mengangkat bahunya dan wajahnya terlihat kebingungan, mungkin karena Fukase yang tiba-tiba tersenyum ke arahnya.

Fukase membulatkan matanya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menunjuk burung yang bertengger di ranting pohon dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Aku sedang melihat burung merpati yang telah memberikanku bulu sayapnya."

"Hah?"

Saat Len berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat burung itu, burung itu kembali terbang ke langit, pergi dengan cepat dan tidak terlihat lagi karena tertutupi oleh pohon-pohon yang lainnya. Dari tempat burung itu bertengger, jatuh satu helai bulu burung merpati putih itu. Fukase sejujurnya senang karena burung itu kembali menjatuhkan bulunya tapi sayangnya kini dia tidak bisa menggunakan bulu-bulu itu untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada ibunya. Tapi Fukase tetap berlari menghampiri bulu itu dan mengambil bulu yang jatuh tanah. __Mungkin aku bisa menggunakannya untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada kakek dan nenek.__ Fukase mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang kini telah berubah menjadi oranye dan matahari mulai terbenam. "Terima kasih ya burung... bulu dari sayapmu benar-benar mengirimkan pesanku pada mama..." gumam Fukase.

"Fukase, kamu sudah selesai kan? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Aku sudah tidak sabar menyantap makan malam buatan Miku," ucap Len sambil berjalan mendekati Fukase lalu menepuk pelan bahu anak laki-laki itu.

"Ya, ayo kita pulang."

* * *

Fin

* * *

A.N

Haii J (kaze) disini :)) ~jangan ngalay~

Fic ini aku dedikasikan kepada yang sedang berulang tahun, Arischa. KYAAA HABEDE YA ARISCHA PELUK CIUM DARI HARUKAZE KAJE/J ~ngalay~

SEMOGA TAHUN INI KAMU BISA LEBIH BAIK LAGI DI SEGALA HAL YAA. SEMOGA PRESTASINYA SEMAKIN BANYAK DAN SELAMAT JUGA ATAS KEMENANGAN DI BEST NEWCOMER IFA UNTUK ARISCHA KYAAAA XDDDDD

Eh caps jebol ~iya disengaja~ *dibuang*

Akhir kata, selamat ulang tahun :*

Hope you like it :)))


End file.
